Onkians
The Onkians are a race of supernatural humanoid beings that hail from the planet of Gizaria. They are said to have been created centuries ago; during the era of Pharoahs and Pyramids on Earth. 'History' Onkians were said to have once been a race of Humans sent throughout the stars by a race of beings called the Nilians during the times of Ancient Egypt. The Nilians brought them to the planet of Gizaria after the final dynasty of Egypt and had them settle on a planet where they were gifted supernatural powers that they could use to build an empire where they would thrive forever. The Blasphemy of Ra-Tun One Onkian that was said to have spread blasphemy throughout the populace; stating that their gods had abandoned them to their new world as punishment for their sin. Despite his blasphemy; Ra-Tun managed to influence a group of followers that were said to have been trained for battle in order to take their world and worship no gods. In a bizarre turn of events; a civil war broke out between the rightful king of Gizaria; known as Tuten-Horus and Ra-Tun; the Nilians returned and witnessed the war between both sides. The Nilian who was known as Anubis was said to have actually punished them all due to them both engaging in war and the blasphemy of Ra-Tun. Anubis created an Onk that actually sucked the lifeforces of every man, woman and child on the planet; causing them to die and be buried under the sands of Gizaria. Legends later stated that if the living discovered the planet and therfore were capable of magical abilities; the Onkians would return to life and spread like a plague throughout the universe. '24th Century' Over several thousand years later; members of a superhero group known as the Alpha Legion were said to have discovered the planet Gizaria and searched it for any signs of life. Archer C. Carter discovered a human in the desert sands; which later revealed to be a mummy. The mummy was in fact a member of the Onkians; which led to the group digging for more. They eventually discovered the palace of Tuten-Horus; known to the Onkians as Arkadonia, in the city known as Thebia. When exploring the palace; the newcomer Vrilress observed an enormous Onk within the throne room of the palace. Because her father was the Architect; he knew about the Onkian legend and therefore, she possessed the same memories of the race. Without hesitation; Vrilress utilized her powers and sent energy within the Onk. The Onk then started to glow and released the souls of both the wrongfully and rightfully damned; which all souls returned to their original bodies. The beings rose up from their grave and actually continued the battle they had started centuries ago. They weren't noticed, so Alpha Legion left; but was seen by both the armies of Tuten-Horus and Ra-Tun. This sparked an alliance between both rulers; causing both armies to unite and stop Alpha Legion from escaping. They managed to cripple the Alpha Legion's ship; causing it to crash land, leading to their capture. They were then brought before the unified rulers and were questioned as to why they were there and what they wanted. Alpha Legion was honest to their answers and were eventually released and were told to never return again. Militia's Assistance Upon discovering the Onkians living on the planet; the Militia managed to land on the planet where they influenced the Onkian rulers that the universe was filed with imperfections that were caused by the Nilians. Enraged by this; the Onkians boarded ships that were issued to them by the Militia and were sent across planets where they slaughtered many members of the I.A.F. Weakness Exposed Despite the Onkians' power; the I.A.F was now pressed back to Terranovia where they made their final stand and leading to the weakness of the Onkians being discovered by Vrilress. She used her supernatural abilities and killed off many of the Onkians which led to the tables turning in the I.A.F's favor. Eventually the Onkians were pushed back to Gizaria where Vrilress sapped the energy out of the Onk; causing the still fighting Onkians to become lifeless once again. After the battle; Milita troops on the planet attempted to revive the army; however were stopped by Aissa Nova before they could get Vrilress to revive the army. The I.A.F later discovered that the Nilians punishment was actually from a magic dark in nature; meaning that magic of light would restore them to their former selves. They eventually found that Vrilress could control both and that meant Vrilress was to emit light magic into the Onk. She did so and eventually the Onkians returned only this time; wished to remain a neutral superpower; however offered their assistance whenever they're against magic or supernatural based beings. 'Biology' Originally being Human; Onkians are indeed humanoid where they look very embalmed in bandages. They are known to look also skeletal like with no skin and have red eyes. Their soul is known to be controlled by the enormous Onk within the throne room at the palace of Thebia. They also are capable of speaking; however their voices are somewhat raspy as well as mostly echoy. Despite possessing no reproductive organs anymore; Onkians do indeed mate; however only when the Onk is charged with light magic. This allows them to regenerate their original form and actually reproduce like many beings capable of sexual reproduction. Powers & Abilities As beings of magical and supernatural power; Onkians are known to possess powers and abilities that can indeed destroy their foes in combat. *'Invincibility:' Nilian magic is known to be a powerful magic; which has endowed the Onkians with the powers of virtual invincibility to conventional; unconventional and other forms of weaponry. Because of their invincibility as well; Onkians are also known to be immortal, as well as invulnerable to the fabrics of space and even disease; as well as technology. Their endurance has also become so strong; not even the Terranovians can take them down easily. They also possess a healing factor that can be matched only by the Terranovians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Despite their decomposing bodies; Onkians' supernatural abilities grant them superhuman strength that can exceed the Terranovians. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The stamina of the Onkians is known to be extraordinarily powerful; in fact possibly even more powerful than the Nilians themselves. *'Superhuman Speed:' Onkians are known to have power over the sands and therefore can shape from one place to another within seconds. *'Manakinesis:' Despite their abilities as supernatural abilities; Onkians are capable of manipulating and using most magic against others. *'Flight:' Onkians are known to possess an ability to actually fly on their own planet and even fly throughout the vast regions of space at speeds that seem almost like teleporting. Weaknesses Despite their amazing powers; Onkians also have their weaknesses as well. *'Vril Energy:' Vrilress was the one responsible for discovering their weakness to Vril Energy. Much like Terranovians; however when Onkians are hit by it, they die automatically and turn to ash. *'Nilian Magic:' Magic pertaining to the Ancient Nilians are known to be a very effective form of magic against Onkians; which can not only sap them of their powers; but also make them as old as they are chronologically and speed up their aging process. *'Ektos:' Because of being souls; Ektos are capable of actually possessing the Onkians' bodies and destroy their individual souls. *'Plasma Vision:' Despite them being not of supernatural origins; Terranovians who possess extremely intense forms of plasma vision can actually severely injure Onkians, making them endure a fate worse than death. Category:Supernatural Species Category:Superhumans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Species Category:Secord